Promise Me
by cherry-bloss0m
Summary: Sakura liked Itachi and just wants a chance but is to shy to say some thing. Does Itachi feel the same or will he turn away? With Ino's and Sasuke's 'help' can love bloom. Just as long has he promises her the only thing she will ever ask of him. InoxSasu Saku.Ita
1. Chapter 1

Promise me.

Itachi, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke sat and watched the movies of the adventures that had pasted and the memories they had long since forgotten.

"Oh Kami-sama Sakura, I forgot that Naruto and Sasuke-kun played that trick of Iruka-sensei!" Ino laughed as she watched Iruka sit in glue and was stuck to his chair.

"How on earth did you get ANBU strength glue?" Ino added as she thought more about the event.

"Ino how has an older brother who was only thirteen at the time who was in ANBU? Naruto and Sasuke could have swiped his bottle or he could have given it to them thinking that it would be hilarious?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"Sakura-chan, the second option may have been correct. Normal glue just wouldn't hold the same effect on poor Iruka." Itachi mumbled to the younger teens.

"Iruka-sensei still to this day has no idea who done it or how they did. I think a certain crow taught them to be stealthy enough that it looked like one of the older classes done it." Sakura laughed.

"Sak, since it is your compound even if I almost live here, is it okay if Sasuke and I share a bed tonight?" Ino asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ino are you a kunoichi?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead, you know I am." Ino remarked.

"As a kunoichi do you take dangerous mission that may result you becoming seriously injured, kidnapped, killed and as such?" Sakura continued asking strange questions she already knew the answers to.

"I do. Why are you asking all these irrelevant questions?" Ino was seriously confused of the pinkette's questions.

"Well then, I see no reason you have to ask if Sasuke can stay in your room tonight, or any other night for that matter. You're a big girl now Ino you can think for yourself. Oh, and condoms are in the bathroom third draw down from the right. Shizune thought it wise to keep them in the house." Sakura smiled as she watched what she had just said to her friend and Sasuke.

"Since its one am I'm going to bed. You coming Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled shyly.

"Sure Ino-chan. See you two in the morning." Sasuke had finally said something that night.

"Goodnight you two; don't shake the house and don't wake the neighbours." Sakura smiled at the new couple.

"Pleasant dreams" Itachi added.

Sakura and Itachi made themselves comfortable on the couch as they continued to watched videos where everything seemed easier and more fun.

"Do you think that the future generations will ever have the experiences that we have all gone through after the war?" Sakura asked.

She was thinking about when the Village Hidden in the Rain has tried to take over the world by obtaining the tailed beast by killing their hosts. Thankfully they didn't succeed in getting any and Naruto lead the rookie nine into a battle even jonin's thought was impossible to win. The Third Hokage was right, the will of fire burns the brightest in their generation because they lost something when the nine tails escaped and was sealed within Naruto, yet they all saw him as the sealing scroll of the nine tails; keeping them safe from the destruction that he could have unleashed upon the world.

"No I don't believe they ever will. Chunin's fighting alongside ANBU in situations that a group of fifteen year olds should not be in to begin with and all of them coming out alive it is something that we fought to make sure it never happens again." Itachi replied remembering watching Sakura taking on a team of highly trained Rain ninja's and coming out of it with a graze of a kunai on her thigh.

"Tsunade said that every ninja team will have one field medic and every ninja will have to know basic healing to pass the academy. Hopefully it means that less ninjas have to die unnecessarily because their team mates can't save them." Sakura sighed to the television screen.

"It will do nothing but good. For teams like Kakashi's genin team their deaths would not have happened." Itachi agreed, having watched many die because at the time he didn't know any medical nin jutsu.

"I'm feeling lazy, the couch folds out. Want to help me pull it out?" Sakura yawned.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or the characters depicted in the story. However I do own the story line. 3

Promise me.

Itachi, Sakura, Ino and Sasuke sat and watched the movies of the adventures that had pasted and the memories they had long since forgotten.

"Oh Kami-sama Sakura, I forgot that Naruto and Sasuke-kun played that trick of Iruka-sensei!" Ino laughed as she watched Iruka sit in glue and was stuck to his chair.

"How on earth did you get ANBU strength glue?" Ino added as she thought more about the event.

"Ino how has an older brother who was only thirteen at the time who was in ANBU? Naruto and Sasuke could have swiped his bottle or he could have given it to them thinking that it would be hilarious?" Sakura asked her blonde friend.

"Sakura-chan, the second option may have been correct. Normal glue just wouldn't hold the same effect on poor Iruka." Itachi mumbled to the younger teens.

"Iruka-sensei still to this day has no idea who done it or how they did. I think a certain crow taught them to be stealthy enough that it looked like one of the older classes done it." Sakura laughed.

"Sak, since it is your compound even if I almost live here, is it okay if Sasuke and I share a bed tonight?" Ino asked, afraid of the answer.

"Ino are you a kunoichi?" Sakura asked.

"Forehead, you know I am." Ino remarked.

"As a kunoichi do you take dangerous mission that may result you becoming seriously injured, kidnapped, killed and as such?" Sakura continued asking strange questions she already knew the answers to.

"I do. Why are you asking all these irrelevant questions?" Ino was seriously confused of the pinkette's questions.

"Well then, I see no reason you have to ask if Sasuke can stay in your room tonight, or any other night for that matter. You're a big girl now Ino you can think for yourself. Oh, and condoms are in the bathroom third draw down from the right. Shizune thought it wise to keep them in the house." Sakura smiled as she watched what she had just said to her friend and Sasuke.

"Since its one am I'm going to bed. You coming Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled shyly.

"Sure Ino-chan. See you two in the morning." Sasuke had finally said something that night.

"Goodnight you two; don't shake the house and don't wake the neighbours." Sakura smiled at the new couple.

"Pleasant dreams" Itachi added.

Sakura and Itachi made themselves comfortable on the couch as they continued to watched videos where everything seemed easier and more fun.

"Do you think that the future generations will ever have the experiences that we have all gone through after the war?" Sakura asked.

She was thinking about when the Village Hidden in the Rain has tried to take over the world by obtaining the tailed beast by killing their hosts. Thankfully they didn't succeed in getting any and Naruto lead the rookie nine into a battle even jonin's thought was impossible to win. The Third Hokage was right, the will of fire burns the brightest in their generation because they lost something when the nine tails escaped and was sealed within Naruto, yet they all saw him as the sealing scroll of the nine tails; keeping them safe from the destruction that he could have unleashed upon the world.

"No I don't believe they ever will. Chunin's fighting alongside ANBU in situations that a group of fifteen year olds should not be in to begin with and all of them coming out alive it is something that we fought to make sure it never happens again." Itachi replied remembering watching Sakura taking on a team of highly trained Rain ninja's and coming out of it with a graze of a kunai on her thigh.

"Tsunade said that every ninja team will have one field medic and every ninja will have to know basic healing to pass the academy. Hopefully it means that less ninjas have to die unnecessarily because their team mates can't save them." Sakura sighed to the television screen.

"It will do nothing but good. For teams like Kakashi's genin team their deaths would not have happened." Itachi agreed, having watched many die because at the time he didn't know any medical nin jutsu.

"I'm feeling lazy, the couch folds out. Want to help me pull it out?" Sakura yawned.

"Of course Sakura-chan." Itachi smirked.

Sakura could crush boulders with one punch yet had to get help with pulling out a fold out couch; sure it was confusing but it didn't hurt his ego.

"I can fold it out but sometimes I use a little too much force and it's kind of not good for the couch. Jars are the worst; I'm forever smashing the glass." Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Once the couch was pulled out and the sheets and blankets were on the pair once again resumed watching videos.

Voices of the video:

'Sakura hurry up or we're going to be late!' Naruto

'Once minute Naruto Mikoto is just finishing my make up now!' Sakura

'Dobe do you forget that females take forever to get ready, especially when it's for the Annual Ninja Ball.' Came Sasuke.

*Sakura walks down stairs*

'You look very lovely tonight Sakura-chan.' Came Fugaku. (He's the one recording. In this story he's a caring person to family and Itachi's and Sasuke's team mates, but a jerk to everyone else.)

'Thank you Fugaku-sama.' Sakura's smile was breath taking.

Sakura wore a light pink full length ball gown with green earnings, necklace and braclet and pink shoes.

'Sakura, how is your date tonight dear.' Meme's soft voice asked. (Fukagu's mother)

'I'm not going with anyone tonight. Ino asked Sasuke, Hinata is going with Naruto and Kakashi is going with Anko. I was on a mission when the ball was announced and by the time I came back everyone had a date.' Sakura's smile looked fake.

'ITACHI UCHIHA COME HERE NOW.' Mikoto yelled, which rarely happened.

'Yes mother?' Itachi walked into the room in a dark blues suit and tie with a white under shirt.

'You my son are taking Sakura to the ball. Understood?' Suddenly the Uchiha matriarch seemed very frightening.

'Of course Mother, Sakura shall we?' Itachi held out his arm.

'Photos first please.' Meme asked.

"Itachi why did you go the ball with me?" Sakura had to know as she had often thought about it when she entered the Uchiha household.

"I did it because you did look stunning and I didn't want you to be alone while everyone around you was dancing with their partners." Itachi reasoned.

"Thank you for doing that Itachi, it was an amazing night." Sakura smiled.

"You know Sakura, even when you are covered in blood, dirt and totally exhausted you still look stunning." Itachi grabbed the pinkette and wrapped her in his arms.

"Itachi?" Sakura gasped.

"Sakura Haruno, I..." Itachi suddenly realised he couldn't find the words.

He had watched her grow from a girl into a woman, seen her struggle to catch up to her team mates and noticed her blossom into the young woman that had captured his heart, he Itachi Uchiha held romantic feelings towards his brother's only female team mate. So Itachi did the only thing he could; he kissed her.

Sakura inhaled sharply as Itachi crashed his lips into hers, she slowly melted into him. Returning and understanding the affection and trust she could. Sliding his tongue across her bottom lip Sakura was confused as to what he was doing.

"Itachi, why did you lick my lip?" Sakura asked, breaking the kiss.

"Sakura, before then have you ever been kissed?" To say Itachi was shocked would be an understatement, she was beautiful both on the inside and out.

"No Itachi, I haven't been." Sakura replied shyly.

"Then allow me to teach you, my sweet Cherry Blossom." Itachi then proceeded to teach her how to kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Ino and Sasuke walk into the lounge room and found Itachi holding Sakura in a firm embrace holding her from behind, his arms wrapped her around her small frame. Miraculously Ino pulled a camera seemingly out of thin air and surprising Sasuke took a photo of the pair.

"It's about time they realised that they both liked each other." Ino smiled, relieved at how things were turning out.

"Ino where the hell did that camera come from?" Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on. His older brother and his only female team mate were cuddled up in bed.

Ino smiled, grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him out of the house on the pretext that they might wake Itachi and Sakura. Everyone in Kohona knew you did not wake Sakura Haruno or you'll face a month in hospital, only Team Seven, Ino and the Hokage could wake her and not get injured severely. (Notice that both Ino and Sasuke can wake her? Read on to find out why she made them leave). Itachi Uchiha would send the poor unforgiving soul into 72 hours of hell; he'd make them watch the Telebubbies. Tsukuyomi was a bitch when Itachi was mad, his mother, Shishui, Sasuke and Sakura could wake him since she's normally his nurse and doctor.

"Are they gone yet?" Sakura grumbled.

"Yes." Itachi mumbled back.

"Where the hell did that camera come from?" Sakura asked the waking Uchiha.

"It's Ino and on that note our relationship will no longer be a secret in an hour." Itachi replied.

"Should we see your mother and father before Mikoto-sama breaks down the door?" Sakura tried to sit up.

"I'll buy you a new one. You my dear are not going anywhere I'm enjoying the peace of not having two loud blondes, a shy Hyuuga and my brooding brother making me to share you." Itachi pulled her closer.

After thinking for a moment Sakura curled up into Itachi marvelled at how well their bodies fit together.

All was peaceful for half an hour where the couple could talk about nothing yet everything. But that was before Mikoto Uchiha heard that her eldest son and the pink haired medic she adored were dating.

"UCHIHA ITACHI AND HARUNO SAKURA WHY HAVE I ONLY JUST BEEN INFORMED OF YOUR COURTSHIP!" THE Uchiha matriarch yelled after shattering Sakura's front door. Who would have thought the loving Mikoto Uchiha was a very capable kunoichi even after all these years.

"Mikoto-sama, it only happened twenty minutes ago and you don't like visitors before 7 so we'd thought we'd come at ten." Sakura relayed the plan Itachi and her decided on to do that day.

"Oh, aren't you two so considerate. But Itachi-kun you do realise that your father is at the Hokage's now arranging a marriage between you pair so you might want to go and tell them that there is no need. I'll explain at dinner tonight, Sakura would you join us? It's time you knew why things are the way they are." Mikoto said with a tear in her eyes as she thought of her best friend no longer being present on the Earth.

"Itachi-kun let's go sort this out, Mikoto-sama I'll be at the manor by seven tonight." Sakura stood to get ready to see her mentor and Itachi's father.

"Mother, do I want to ask what you know?" Itachi asked.

"Ne Itachi, it's best that you find out tonight. Sakura will be down soon you best be ready to leave." Mikoto turned and added to her son, "I'll have the door repaired by noon. What type of door should I get?"

"A dark mahogany, it'll look well with the cream white exterior of the main Haruno house. And Yuka liked the way the mahogany looked on the inside." Itachi remembered Sakura's mother as a woman full of life and smiles.

"Are you ready 'Tachi-kun?" Sakura asked as she entered the room.

Yes Sakura was just like her mother only with green eyes instead of sapphire blue.

"Let's go Sakura-chan or we'll have no say in anything including the wedding they will plan." Itachi grabbed Sakura and teleported into the Hokage Tower just outside the Hokage's oak wood door.

Opening the door the sight was one to behold, Tsunade was holding the Head of the Uchiha Clan with her hands glowing green.

"Sakura, I need your help. Someone has tried to assassinate Fugaku on his way here, I'll heal the physical wounds and you can remove what's cut his heart." Tsunade was deeply concerned for her friends life.

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha had every female of their clan taught become a medic-nin, regardless if they were married and had children. Fugaku even lifted the Uchiha Clan law stating a kunoichi must be permanently removed from active duty even if they were ABNU level shinobi. Mikoto gave up her career for a life with her husband because she loved him and would do anything to make him happy, but she knew the woman involved in arranged marriages were unhappy about giving everything up to become a housewife. Fugaku felt guilty because Mikoto loved being a ninja and she threw it all away because she loved him truly and so many other women were forced to do the same. He couldn't do it to Yuka and Takumi's daughter.

"Itachi-san called for ABNU back up. If the people or person who attack your father are Kohona citizens they have done treason for attacking not only a clan leader but also an active Kohona shinobi. Also, get someone to protect your mother and brother. They are not to leave the compound or to go anywhere without an ABNU guard. This is your mission. Do not kill them until we get information from them, then you can kill them. But feel free to use your sharingan." The Hokage ordered while she and Sakura were working on his father, keeping him alive and healing him.

Itachi cut his thumb and wiped it across his ABNU tattoo summoning the people who reported to him, a hidden secret that only those high up in ABNU knew, such as the twenty-one year old ABNU commander. Six months ago Itachi got a promotion.

"Someone has tried to kill my father. Wolf you will go and be my mother's guard, Fox, you will guard my brother. The Hokage has ordered that they stay within the walls of the Uchiha Compound and you are with them at all times. The rest you will be with me looking for anything that doesn't add up." Itachi was a good commander. (I always thought of Kakashi as a lone wolf so the ABNU called Wolf is Kakashi, Naruto is Fox. You'll need to remember this.)

"Itachi, there is a spare uniform your size in the draw in the desk. Also, your I have an image of your father's attacker. ABNU form a circle around us, Itachi step forward. **BLOSSOM ILLUSION: VISION OF THE MIND!**" Sakura has made a genjutsu that allowed her get images and memories from one's mind, but also show it in another's. This was complex, but not her best jutsu.

A man and woman with black lips and grey eyes appeared in everyone's mind. Members of the Sarika Clan, the last members alive.

"Go." Tsunade sent the ABNU on their mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

To say that Itachi was pissed was the understatement of the century. Nobody tries to kill his family and not get a crash course lesson on why he's the most powerful Uchiha since Madara, but the First Hokage had killed him and had giving the Uchiha Clan a plot the have a private cemetery away from nosey civilians and shinobi to respectfully bury his body.

"Crow, we have found the targets. Waiting orders Sir." Dog's voice came over the in-ear communications.

"Follow them, I'm on my way. Where is your location?" Itachi smirked, time to play.

"I'm thirty meters away from the Haruno Compound." Dog replied.

Within seconds Itachi was standing next to Dog.

"He is mine to deal with. Tell the others you've found them and the location." Itachi ordered.

Itachi leapt over the stand next to Saayu Sarika.

"Well look at what I've found, a traitor." Itachi casually spoke with a smirk that promised pain.

"I have no idea what you're talking about ABNU-san." Saayu spoke innocently.

"Then tell me why your brother was trying to break into the Haruno Compound?" Itachi had a team collect her brother. You don't mess with his family of his girlfriend. They have crossed the line and it's out of sight.

Itachi then proceeded to fight the woman.

"You'll never beat me! The Sarika Clan will reign supreme over all Clans! Sarika's are the strongest clan." This woman was a few kangaroo's short of a mob. (Oh I'm Australian. Hope you understand the lingo. )

Sighing Itachi then beat the woman physically to an inch of her life and locked her in the world of Tsukuyomi. Nobody ever said he had to be reserved about it. The brother, Tsaabu had already been severely beaten and was sent to Tsukuyomi. A little mental softening up will help the interrogators. Lucky for them Sakura and Tsunade were their personal medics, wait hold that thought, maybe that's a very bad thing. Tsunade saw Sakura as the daughter she never had and she was her godmother. Tsunade was also close with Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Sakura adored Mikoto as the calming figure she needed and Fugaku was the person she could turn to for advice when Mikoto and Tsunade couldn't see past their mothering in regards to her ninja career. Yes, they will be very bad for the Sarika siblings.

"So would you like to watch Tsunade and Sakura's 'healing' of these two? I was thinking that we drop this pair off and get nibbles and watch. It will be very entertaining, well for us anyway." Itachi spoke like he didn't know what his girlfriend and the Hokage we capable of.

"Crow I think we have some unit bonding time." Dog laughed. Surprisingly the whole unit was up to watch.

"Tachi-kun, why are you and your unit sitting here with popcorn, lollies and chips?" Sakura raised a thin pink eyebrow.

"Sakura, he was trying to break into your compound and well Father nearly died because of them. Are you really going to be nice?" Itachi asked.

"Why now you mention that about my home and your dad no I'm not." Sakura said in the sweetest voice that sent shivers down the ABNU unit, including Itachi.

"So Itachi, you're attracted to a girl who can scare the crap out of almost everyone." Harku was definitely stupid.

"Sakura doesn't scare me." Fox said looking at Sakura's next crash test dummy.

"She hasn't scared me." Snake agreed. (Sasuke).

"She only scares you because you have a reason to be scared. My team mate is naturally a lovely person. However, you do not harm her family or those you are closest too." Wolf said with his signature eye crinkle behind his mask. But his porn novel was nowhere to be seen.

"I have nothing to fear with Sakura. I trust her with my life, which she has saved you many times when you lot have done something stupid and I have to come save you." Itachi added, pulling Sakura into a gentle embrace.

"You see ABNU-san, I'm nothing to be scared of. But, you will be my new sparring buddy if you annoy me again. Or my boys might beat me to it. Kiba, Shino you two are oddly quiet, are you two okay?" Sakura said.

"I'm trying to think if I've ever thought you were someone to be frightened of. You've impressed me and earned my respect with your abilities." Beatle's soft voice came from behind his collar. (Shino).

"Sakura-chan, I've known you too long to ever be scared of you. However, Harku if you value your wellbeing you will never speak bad of Sakura-chan in front of us. We've grown up with Sakura-chan, went to the academy with her, trained with her, had her heal us after every mission because we know she'll never ever do anything less than her best, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, Shino, Neji, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru and Choji and stood proudly and seen Sakura become the person she is today." Dog declared. Never has he been so protective of her, but then Kohona 11 had become family with the Sand Sibling and all their sensei's included.

"Thank-you guys, now let's have some fun. How loud do you think he can scream?" Sakura might be a little sadistic.

"ANBU Black Ops Unit 5 why are you here?" Tsunade looked around the room seeing all the snacks and ramen.

"They tried to break into my compound so I feel a little cruel and well they wanted to watch." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Baa-chan I got sake and ramen for you." Naruto smiled, it surprised the village that Minoto was Tsunade's son and took her mother's maiden name. He really did love his grandmother even if he gave her grief most days.

"In that case let's get started and you guys sit and relax. Oh and Sakura remember the tree break arm mauver? You can relocate joints by doing it in reverse and it's extremely painful." Tsunade was in a bad mood.

"Wouldn't you like some sake My Lady? We have ten bottles of sweeten honey sake. Naruto said it's one of your favourites." Shino smiled under his coat.

"Naruto, you're a pain in the arse, but you do have your moments. And Hinata said to meet her at the usual spot at nine tonight." Tsunade smiled at her only grandson.

"Really, I thought Hiashi was going to flip when he found out that we were dating." Naruto beamed scratching that back of his head.

"Let's get started Sakura. Which one do you want?" Tsunade smiled.

"I want the one who was in my home." Sakura's eyes had taken a sadistic and evil gleam.

"That would be the man, Tsaabu." Tsunade went and stood next to the female, Saayu.

"Let's see, he's stuck on one of Itachi's genjustu's and by the look of it Itachi is doing a good job of mentally torturing the man; Fractured cheekbone, dislocated right shoulder, elbow and wrist. Internal bleeding of the liver and his spleen has seen better days and a shattered left knee and foot. My overall diagnosis; a severe beating with life threatening injuries." Sakura informed the other occupants in the room.

"Basically the same here but Itachi sent one of her ribs into her lung. Job well done ANBU Black Ops Unit 5." Tsunade knew that whenever one member of the unit was in trouble they would all do their best to aid them, this goes for family as well.

Screams were soon torn from the siblings throats as Tsunade and Sakura healed broken bones and relocated joints with force and no pain relief. Those ANBU members who are not part of the Kohona 11, the sand siblings or Itachi and Kakashi were hurling or passed out from seeing surgery while the person was still conscious, broken bones set forcibly in place same as the dislocations.

"Seriously, how do they get into ANBU if they can't handle a little torture?" Sakura asked Tsunade.

"Honestly Sakura I'm not even sure right now." Tsunade looked on at her elite with disgust.

"Would you like some sake Baa-chan?" Naruto asked his grandmother, knowing that those who passed out were in lots of trouble. You had to be stronger than that; you had to deal with this part of being a highly skilled shinobi.

"Naruto, you really have some brilliant ideas, you have an hour to get ready and be at the Hyuuga main house hold. Itachi and Sakura, you have to be ready to see Mikoto and Fugaku in the hospital as soon as possible. Sasuke, go to Ino's. You need to talk to her parents. Neji, Ten-Ten is waiting for you in her usual spot. Kiba, your father wants to talk to you about becoming Clan Head in a few years. Shino, you need rest. You just came back from a week long mission this morning. Lee, Arika is waiting for you in training ground 4. The rest of you scram, the interrogators will be here soon and will want to do their work in private." Tsunade reminded everyone of the things they needed to do before sulking off to her office to fill out paperwork, drink her sake and think of how fast the Rookie 11 has grown up.

Road workers cut the internet line and because I live in a farming town In Australia it took them ages to get the internet line repaired. And I realised I spelt four wrong.

Love Cherry-bloss0m xx


	5. Chapter 5

Promise Me chapter five

I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form.

"Sakura what is taking you so long?" Itachi asked his girlfriend through her bedroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute Itachi; I'm just looking for something." Sakura called back.

Sakura was crouched on her closet roof looking through a box of potions for one she needed. It would help Fugaku heal three times faster. After a few moments she found the vial she wanted, a simple blend of herbs with the flavour of mint to make the bitter mixture easier to take. Leaping down she closed the closet, straightened out her dress and put on her sandals. She might be a shinobi but she still owned civilian clothing.

"Now I'm ready. This will help your father heal faster." Sakura smiled showing Itachi the vial of blue green liquid.

Grabbing Sakura around the waist Itachi transported them outside his father's hospital door. Sakura knocked on the door and waited for Mikoto to let them in. She might be one of the head doctors in the building but she still had manners and she wasn't on duty.

"Itachi, Sakura come in, we have been waiting." Mikoto smiled at the couple and moved to let them in.

"Take a seat, this will be long." Fugaku indicated to the chairs near the bed before continuing, "As you both know Mikoto and myself were very close to Sakura's parents. Before they passed we held a meeting. Sakura as you know you and the Sand Siblings are cousins and that the Leader of Rain is a family friend of both your parents and Mikoto and I."

Sakura and Itachi nodded not sure where this was leading.

"Well, Sakura once you turn 18 your blood limit will be released. There is a reason your hair colour is that of the cherry blossom and your eyes the colour of the leaves. You can control cherry blossom trees. Just like Gaara-sama can control sand. You will be in danger because of this. Suna and Rain has offered their alliance to help Leaf. Pain is also related to you on your mother's side, your mother could control wind, similar to Temari but without the fan."

"What is this leading up to Mother?" Itachi was confused. Sakura was related to two very powerful village leaders and her mother's family could control some forces of nature.

"We want to train you Sakura. We want to keep you safe from what lies ahead but we can't. However, we can prepare you." Fugaku spoke, his eyes holding worry for this friend's only child and his son's love.

"I accept your offer. It explains a great deal. Although, what I don't understand is the arranged marriage to Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, none of us believed Itachi would court you and you to accept the offer. Women in the Uchiha Clan get marked. It's a seal that allows us to know if you are in danger and of your moods. It comes in handy when you are on missions or upset. Otherwise we wouldn't know it's too late, you could have been killed or throwing things at our head crying. It helps to cover our own arses." Fugaku laughed the last part.

Sakura stood there stunned. Markings? As in a lifelong bond? Oh dear Kami-sama, what has she gotten herself into? Could she spend the rest of her life with the man who stood next to her? Everyone else believed that they could.

"Father, I think I'll be taking Sakura home. Not only has she had to deal with two traitors, she was just informed on something that could potentially put her in grave peril and finally that regardless we will have to marry." Itachi pulled Sakura to him, hoping desperately that she wouldn't push him away.

"I agree, go home dear. Eat something and talk things out with Itachi." Mikoto's voice calmed Sakura's racing mind.

"Blossom, are you alright?" Itachi looked into her eyes, searching to see if she would reject him.

"Itachi-kun, I have no idea what's going on. Yesterday I was just plain Sakura Haruno, medic nin. Now I'm Sakura Haruno, soon to be wife of the Itachi Uchiha." Sakura looked at Itachi with a confused look in her eyes.

"Sakura, I know this isn't what you want with your life, to have one of the strongest blood limits. But as long as you have me I will spend everyday making you happy. Even if it means I have to social and talk to people I'll do it." Itachi whispered into her ear holding Sakura close.

**(I don't think Itachi should be an arse to everyone.)**

"Uchiha-san, the Hokage wants you to report now. This is a matter of urgency." An unknown ANBU spoke to the pair.

"Go Itachi-kun, I'll be here when you get back." Sakura smiled, reaching up to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I will be back Blossom." Itachi murmured into the kiss before vanishing in a plume of grey smoke.

"I know Itachi-kun." Sakura whispered.

Sitting herself on the couch with a pen and paper writing a list of pro's and con's of marrying Itachi.

_Pro's_

_Loyal_

_Caring_

_Thoughtful_

_Intelligent_

_Safety_

_Con's_

_ANBU Commander, longer mission times._

Sakura looked at the list happy with what she saw. He may be an Uchiha to the village, but to her he was just Itachi; as human as anyone else.

"Sakura, open up, Sasuke and I need to talk to you!" Ino banged on the door.

Sighing Sakura opened the door to her best friends.

"If I didn't value my privacy I'd give you a key." Sakura smiled as she let them in.

"Sakura, what happened today? Ino and I were having breakfast and then ANBU came and said that I had to go back to the compound until the threat was over, and because Ino was with me she had to come too." Sasuke asked his team mate.

"Someone had tried to assassinate your father, Tsunade-sama and I had to keep him alive and heal his injuries. Itachi-kun and his underlings tracked them down and they were trying to break into my compound. As it turns out Pain and I are cousins and my mother's family has a blood line limit, which explains our unnatural hair colouring. Temari-chan and Gaara-kun both have the abilities, as we are cousins as you know." Sakura started to explain.

"Wait a moment, you are related to the new Kage of the Village Hidden in the Rain?" Ino gasped.

"I am; our mothers were sisters. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya both taught him. Sasuke, it seems both your father and I were both targets. Currently we have no information why, only that we are both Clan Heads with powerful blood limits." Sakura explained.

"What's your ability Sakura?" Ino asked.

"My clan can control parts of nature. Gaara can control sand, Temari is wind, Pain is water and my mother could control the body, that's why her hair was red. I'm-." Sakura was cut off by Itachi as soon as he teleported into the room.

"Sakura-chan, I am being sent on a three week mission tomorrow at dawn. There is something I must tell you." Itachi looked troubled, his stress lines seemed more prominent than when he left an hour ago.

"Ino-chan and I are just leaving. Good luck on your mission Itachi." Sasuke spoke standing up, holding his hand out to Ino.

"We'll see you two later; good luck Itachi." Ino spoke, rising to take Sasuke's hand.

Once the pair were alone in the house Itachi spoke again; "Sakura-chan, I need you to know that everything will be okay and that you mean the world to me. Pain-san and I will do our best."

"Itachi-kun, what's going on?" Sakura asked, walking over to kneel in between his legs where he was sitting on the couch.

"Sakura-chan we have a lead. A group of rouge ninja are trying to ascertain strong blood limits in their attempt to help Orochimaru destroy the village. I was wrong; we may have maintained peace in the last war with Rain before Pain-san took his place. However, I'm not sure you won't be put in that situation." Itachi spoke softly; hating himself for the words he had spoken to her seemed a lie.

Climbing onto Itachi's lap Sakura pulled him gently to her chest resting his head over her heart.

"I'll be here waiting for you Itachi-kun, no matter long it takes or what happens." Sakura whispered resting her head on top of his.

"My precious Blossom, I'll always return to you." Itachi tightened his arms around her waist.

"Promise me?" Sakura leaned back to look into his dark eyes.

"I promise you Blossom. I love you and I have since before the war." Itachi whispered the last part but Sakura still heard him.

"Itachi-kun, I love you too. Before the Annual Ninja Ball when we went to the mountains with Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sasuke." Sakura voice was wavering with emotion after his soft confession, tears falling from her eyes.

Itachi leaned in and kissed his Blossom, putting as much emotion into it as he could. Quickly Sakura returned the kiss with as much passion as she could; praying that both he and her cousin would stay safe in their mission. Itachi leaned back on the couch, holding his love as close to him as possible. After ten minutes Itachi broke the kiss.

"Blossom, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife? I know that it is arranged but if you say no I'll respect it and end the arrangement, I just want you be happy and this is happening so quickly." Itachi asked looking into her eyes.

"Itachi-kun, it is happening rapidly. But I love you and I've waited almost two years for you to notice me. I will marry you just not as quickly as everyone may wish. In six months Itachi, no more no less. I want you home safely and to know that your feelings aren't going to change." Sakura whispered into Itachi's neck.

She wasn't like the other girls; she didn't have anything that made her stand out in a crowd other than her pink hair; at least not in her eyes.

"I've loved you this long; I'll wait for your answer. However, this is yours my Blossom." Itachi mumbled softly sliding a simple ring on her wedding finger. The ring was a simple gold band with emeralds and diamonds in the shape of a flower.

"Itachi-kun, I'll give you your answer when you come home." Sakura looked into her eyes.

Realising that Itachi would still give her a ring and wait however long it takes to give him an answer. She was reminded of how long Hinata waited for Naruto and now they are both happy. She wouldn't make Itachi wait so long.

"I have to return to the Uchiha Compound tonight and nobody will be here to help you if there is an ambush. Tsunade-sama and Father have organised that for the next three weeks you should stay either at my compound or with Naruto seeing as he lives with his grandmother." Itachi informed his girlfriend before adding; "I would be honoured if you would spend the night with me before I leave tomorrow." (Tsunade is Minato's mother and well you should know who Naruto's father is.)

"I'll stay with you Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled before pressing her lips to Itachi's.

'Does she know what those sinfully soft lips do to me? Oh Kami-sama these next three weeks are going to be hell.' Itachi thought as Sakura nibbled his lower lip gently.

"Keep that up Blossom and you won't be a virgin by morning." Itachi spoke, his voice sounding husky due to the arousal that Sakura unintentionally caused.

"Oh um, I'll go pack." Sakura blushed looking at the floor before bolting to her room.

"Right three weeks at the Uchiha Compound. I'll need clothes, formal wear just in case, toiletries, and my pyjamas-" Sakura got cut off.

"Instead of bringing have your wardrobe, seal it in a scroll. Toiletries are in my bathroom, toothbrush and hair brush Blossom. You can wear some of my shirts to bed. This could be three weeks or three months and you will be allowed to come here with Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke or Shishu accompanying you." Itachi smiled from the doorway.

"R-r-right Itachi-kun, I should be done soon." Sakura smiled nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

Promise me

Chapter six

"Itachi-kun; Sakura-chan!" Came Meme's voice as the couple walked into the Uchiha Compound.

Funny, loving, stern Meme; honestly everyone loved that lady! Even Naruto adored Meme like a second grandmother.

"Hello Obaa-chan." Itachi smiled as the woman pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Meme-sama." Sakura smiled as well.

"Sakura-chan, there is no need to be so formal. Obaa-chan or Baa-chan is fine. Anyway if all goes well you will be in the family." Meme beamed.

"Mother, shouldn't we let them in the house before playing wedding matcher?" Fugaku asked with a smile in his normally stern face.

Once everyone was inside, Sakura's things were placed in Itachi's room and everyone was sitting in the living room Fugaku started to speak;

"Now due to recent developments concerning the Uchiha and Haruno Clans Itachi and Pain-san has been deployed on a three week mission. Sasuke as Ino has been seen with you and your relationship has been made public I would be at peace of mind if she would stay here as both her parents are on missions as well. If she should be taken Ino may be used to get both you and Sakura to come find her which will make Itachi go as well for his feelings toward Sakura. Also, Sakura will be staying here or at Naruto's whilst Itachi is away."

"Father, Sakura and Ino-chan are more that capable to protect themselves. Why have so little faith within them?" Sasuke asked, not that he wasn't happy that his girlfriend would be with him for at least three weeks.

"I would feel as if I didn't do anything to protect Inochi's daughter. As shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves we work together and protect each other. It's the Will of Fire that burns the brightest when we are fighting for our friends and loved ones. So she will be here in an hour Sasuke, go clean your room. I don't feel like a mission to save Ino's life when I can keep her safe." Fugaku explained.

"Dear, you just basically you're too lazy to go on a rescue mission." Mikoto smiled as Meme laughed with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I told you my son was lazy!" Meme gasped in between laughs.

"I am not lazy. I just don't want to go on a mission that I can keep from happening. Sasuke sitting here laughing isn't cleaning your room." Fugaku looked at his son.

After a moment of glaring Sasuke went to clean his room and wait for his girlfriend, Mikoto and Meme went to prepare dinner and gossip about Itachi and Sasuke's relationships and Fugaku went to talk to Tsunade to talk to her about any extra measures that should be taken for the protection of the blood limits.

"Come Blossom, I would like to spend more time with you before I leave tomorrow." Itachi looked at Sakura with a look so gentle and with love that made her want to melt into a pool of goo.

"Of course Itachi-kun." Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand.

Leading Sakura into his room, he closed his door and smirked. That smirk always means trouble, regardless of who you are. Itachi grabbed Sakura and with the grace only a ninja could possess he leapt on the bed with Sakura landed softly on to the mattress. Smirk still in place Itachi started to tickle Sakura. After twenty minutes of Sakura's laughter ringing through his room Itachi stopped.

"What was that for Itachi-kun?" Sakura pouted.

"I wanted to hear you laugh. What better way than tickle you?" Itachi chuckled, pulled Sakura into an embrace.

Sakura put her head on his chest and smiled. Even if she hated being tickled hearing Itachi chuckle was worth it in her eyes.

"When you return Itachi-kun do you possibly want to go to Tsunade's birthday dance with me?" Sakura asked shyly. She had never asked anything out before.

"Of course I will Blossom. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else." Itachi looked down and saw the brightest smile he had ever seen adorn Sakura's face.

Sakura would have pounced on him if she wasn't lying on his chest, so she done what she could. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard.

Itachi was shocked with her reaction but soon kissed her back, licking Sakura bottom lip begging for entrance. Which Sakura was all too happy to allow, but all good things must come to an end.

"Yo Forehead girl; oh um hey guys." Ino stood at the door way awkwardly.

"Did you want something Pig?" Sakura groaned, burying her face in Itachi's neck.

"Mikoto-sama said dinner is up." Ino said to the floor.

"Ino-chan what did I tell you? It's Mikoto-chan!" Came Mikoto's voice from the dining room.

Sakura and Itachi got off the bed and straightened their clothing.

"What were you two doing Sasu-kun and I heard Sakura's laughing then I walk in and you two are playing tonsil hockey?" Ino smiled.

"I was tickling Sakura-chan and then she asked me to Tsunade-sama's birthday dance with her." Itachi explained, curling his fingers with Sakura's.

"That was lovely to ask him Sakura-chan. Fugaku-kun, you are coming with me aren't you dear?" Mikoto asked, in a tone that was sweet but threatening.

"Why would you think that I would not be attending with you Mikoto-chan?" Fugaku asked, confusing obvious in his voice and face.

"Because I'm getting old and not as pretty as I was when I met you." Mikoto mumbled surprisingly fast and quietly.

Even though it was uttered almost inaudibly everyone still heard it.

"That's not true my love! To me you are as still as breathtaking as the day I met you and growing more and more beautiful every day." Fugaku looked his wife dead in the eyes. His tone was so loving as he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her forehead as he rested his head on his wife's.

Itachi and Sasuke looked revolted as the scene that had just transpired in front of them and Meme, Ino and Sakura looked like they were going to burst out in tears.

"I love you Fugaku Uchiha" Mikoto smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"I love you too Mikoto Uchiha and I always will." Fugaku smiled as well, his hold tightening around her.

Yep that was it; Meme, Ino and Sakura all started crying uncontrollably. Luckily Shishui decided to walk through the door. With a nodded between the younger Uchiha males they decided to console the crying women. Itachi walked to Sakura and held her close and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest.

Sasuke grabbed Ino and held her tightly as she cried into his shoulder whispering soft, loving words in her ear.

Shishui walked to his grandmother and have her a massive hug.

"At times like this I wish your Ojii-san wasn't always tied up with those stupid council meetings. It's like the civilians can't stop whining about the ninja academy being so close to the civilian schoools." Meme whispered to her grandson.

"Don't worry Obaa-chan, you can go to the dance with me! If you want you can point out all the women you want me to marry that I most likely wont!" Shishui laughed, making everyone else laugh.  
"Trust him to ruin the moment!" Mikoto laughed at her nephew.

"Would you still love me if I wasn't crazy?" Shishui smiled.

"We would, but what would I do if you weren't constantly making me worry or giving your uncle a headache?" Mikoto asked.

"Let's eat before it gets cold. Shishui you are sitting and eating your vegetables. It's Wednesday and you said that every Wednesday you would." Meme smiled.

Dinner was full of laughter and thoughts of more dinners like this in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Promise me

Chapter seven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Itachi woke with his face buried in something soft yet firm, opening his eyes he saw Sakura playing with the ends of his long raven hair with a gentle smile on her face.

"Good morning my Blossom." Itachi mumbled holding her tight.

"Good morning Itachi-kun." Sakura held him back.

Itachi raised his head, then his eyebrow.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"How did you manage to lay on my pillow and under me?" Itachi had no idea how he didn't wake up.

"I rolled over and you curled around me so I gently shifted so your neck wasn't on a strange angle." Sakura muttered pressing her lips to his.

Itachi threaded his hand through her hair and licked Sakura's lips which she happily obliged. After ten minutes of battling and holding each other like they would never see each other again they broke the kiss.

"Have you packed everything you need Itachi-kun?" Sakura sighed into her loves neck.

"It's all packed, weapons, food, medical supplies, solider pills, clothes, picture of the Annual Ninja Ball with you and katana." Itachi sighed; he really didn't want to leave her. Not so soon anyway, he had only just got her to be his.

"Really you're taking that picture?" Sakura laughed.

"Of course, how else will your cousin know what you look like now? Pain said he might come to Kohona for a few days to rest after the mission." Itachi covered up the real reason for taking the picture, should this mission take longer than expected or were to be captured and/or killed he had a little bit of Sakura; even if it was a still picture.

"Alright then." Sakura didn't quite believe him, then added; "Let's get you something to eat before you go and get ready. Pain hates when people are late."

"Alright Blossom, what do you want for breakfast?" Itachi asked. If there was anyone that knew a great breakfast before a mission and that was Sakura, her whole medic career is based on chakra as well as her enhanced strength.

"I'll cook you something that will help your body restore chakra and gives you long lasting energy." Sakura smiled dragging her fiancé towards the kitchen.

After making breakfast Sakura placed the miso soup, tempura vegetables and steamed fish.

"Sakura-chan you're always too bouncy in the mornings!" Sasuke grumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"It's a pink haired version of Tsunade and Shizune mixed." Shuddered Fugaku.

"Why good morning Sakura-chan; aw you made breakfast!" Mikoto was just as bouncy as Sakura.

"How are you two so damn bouncy? Are you that eager to see me off?" Itachi chuckled.

"…" Mikoto was speechless.

Fugaku and nodded in silent agreement.

"What was that Itachi-kun?" Sakura asked in a voice that promised hell and damnation.

"Nothing Sakura-chan." Itachi mumbled pulling her into his lap.

"Good, now eat your breakfast." Sakura smiled grabbing his chopstick and started feeding Itachi.

"How hasn't he killed her yet? Nobody babies my Tachi-kun!" Only one person had a voice that annoying or loud.

"Yumi-san, what are you doing in my house at 3:30 in the morning?" Mikoto asked in a voice that inclined that she wanted Yumi out of her house. NOW.

"I heard Tachi-kun had a mission today and I came to see him before he left." Yumi smiled.

Yumi walked toward Sakura and Itachi and grabbed Sakura and tried to remove the pinkette from Itachi's lap.

"Get off my Itachi-kun you pink haired whore!" Yumi screamed.

That was the stupidest thing anyone could do to Sakura. You do not point out her hair is pink, she knows it's pink; and you do not call her a whore.

Sakura clenched her fist and aimed it for Yumi's stomach, the said girl went flying across the room and the wall she impacted on now had a hole where she went through it into the backyard.

"Yumi-san, do not enter my compound without invitation, do not come into my home and do not insult my soon-to-be daughter in law." Mikoto was livid, she adored Sakura.

"Itachi have you finished your breakfast?" Fugaku asked.

"I have, we should start heading to the gates soon." With that Itachi walked out of the room to get his pack.

Once at the gate everyone was waiting for Pain come.

"Uchiha, once you gather the information return immediately to the Village, I cannot stress how important this mission is." Tsunade spoke to Itachi, worry in her eyes. She knew how deranged Orochimaru has become.

"Pain-chan!" Sakura screamed tackling her cousin to the ground.

"Hello Saku-chan, I've missed you too." Pain laughed helping Sakura off the ground.

"Well it appears that Pain has arrived." Tsunade laughed as Sakura just pulled the perfect Naruto moment where she went bat shit crazy with excitement.

"Lady Tsunade, I'm here as requested and Itachi good luck." Pain laughed at his cousin's antics.

"Why do I need luck?" Itachi raised one thin eyebrow.

"Wait until you get Saku pregnant. Women of our clan are known to be moody as hell and well beware of bizarre cravings." Pain shuddered remembering how Sakura's mother was when she was pregnant.

"PAIN!" Sakura screamed at her cousin and a trail of dust followed Pain as he ran for his life at his irate cousin was screaming the many ways she was going to kill him and then revive them just to kill him again.

"Sakura's not pregnant is she?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto, she isn't. Her temper is just like mine. Who wants to stop Sakura? Those pain filled screams sounds like that Sakura is living up to her reputation and threats. It's a mini me! I'm so proud!" Tsunade cried as she saw Sakura killing her cousin only to revive him.

"I'll get her. I know how to avoid her temper." Itachi muttered.

There was no denying it, his life will never be boring again with his pink haired spit fire.

Itachi landed behind Sakura and pulled her back to his front. "Blossom calm down, I don't care if you'll eat random things like olives and ice-cream." Itachi whispered in her ear before continuing; "Because you are mine and I am yours."

Sighing Sakura melted into Itachi's embrace as everybody but Tsunade was shocked at how easily Itachi calmed Sakura down and not having heard anything helped it the matter.

"It's time you three. Best say your goodbye's now." Tsunade walked up to them followed by everyone else.

"I'll see you when I get home" Itachi spoke to his family.

"We'll be waiting for your return son." Fugaku shook Itachi's hand.

"See ya later." Sasuke smirked as Itachi poked him in the forehead.

"Be careful Itachi." Mikoto bear hugged Itachi.

"Be safe out there." Sakura hugged Pain and he ruffled her hair.

"I always am Saku-chan." Pain smirked.

Sakura walked and stood next to Itachi and took his hand in hers. Itachi looked at the linked hands and understood, he was never a normal person in public, he really talked nor have he ever shown anyone any emotions outside his immediate family and close friends; but he saw the terror in her eyes, showing him that she was worrying over losing him. Reaching for her he drew her close and kissed her with all the love he had for her and Sakura quickly did the same.

"I will return Sakura-chan. I love you my Blossom." Itachi spoke loud enough for all those present to hear, shocking them all at the rare moment that Itachi reminded that he took had feelings.

"I'll be waiting for you 'Tachi-kun, I love you too." Sakura smiled.

With that Itachi and Pain went off to gather information from Orochimaru.


	8. Chapter 8

Promise Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

Chapter Eight.

Time passed slowly for Sakura; she worked double shifts at work, sat in on meetings with Tsunade on the engagement for Naruto and Hinata and trained with Mikoto on her blood limit. So far she could make a full grown sakura tree from a seed; apparently it was amazing since Itachi and Pain only left five days ago and to Sakura it felt like eternity.

"Sakura-chan Tsunade-sama w-wants to see you." Hinata smiled at Sakura who was currently demolishing boulders that were in of the builders on the Uchiha compound. Hinata's stutter was rapidly disappearing as she grew from training with Tsunade to make her, her own fighting style by using medical nin-jutsu to make the attacks stronger and more deadly that the normal gentle fist. Hee relationship with Naruto helped with her gaining confidence.

"Thanks Hina-chan, I'll be there soon." After a moment's thought she added; "Could you let Tsunade-sensei that I need to get a shower first?" Sakura laughed.

"You c-certainly need one; you're covered in small rocks and dust. I'll let sensei know." Hinata laughed and vanished in a plume of lavender smelling smoke.

xXx

Sakura knocked on the door of the Hokage's office and was immediately met with a 'Come in'.

"Sakura take a seat dear." Tsunade smiled.

Once Sakura had sat in her favourite arm chair that she picked up from the corner and was settled in front of Tsunade's desk; Tsunade spoke; "I had gotten I message from Itachi and Pain, both have entered Sound and are safe. Everything is going to plan, but they do know that Orochimaru wants the most powerful blood limits known to the ninja world. The Byakugan, The Sharingan and yours Divinity. Out of all the blood limits yours is most lethal, you can use it without thinking and as long as there is anything required for your nature you can use it. From this moment onwards Hinata, Sasuke and you will be training is classified clan jutsu's. I will be teaching all of you at night starting now. We will be meeting in a hidden room in the Senju compound. Follow me." With that Tsunade starts walking to her home.

"Now we all know what's happening and why we're here. So let's begin." Tsunade spoke while throwing a scroll to each ninja.

S-classed Haruno Jutsu

Hell's wrath: Ultimate release. Description: Gather chakra in hands and spine while releasing emotions. E.g. pain, hurt, anger. Enemy is rendered unable to fight or to think for a duration of three months.

Heaven's release: Palm of health. Description: Heals wounds completely and can bring injured back from near death.

Earth Style: Nature Summon. Description: Summons your nature ability on any surface.

Mind Release: Inner release: Description: Allows your inner voice out to fight by your side. Your inner also knows his/her own Justus's to use in battle and can take over if you are out of chakra or need help.

Sasuke's

Uchiha Jutsu.

Fire Style: Flames of the undead. Description: Releases flames hotter than Amaterasu, destroys whatever the user desires.

Sharingan: Paths of the Forgotten. Description: Gains the knowledge of past Uchiha's to defeat opponent. The dead family member "appears" next to user to fight at your side.

Hinata's

Eight Trigrams: Palms of Pain. Description: Hit's opponent in torso, painful death follows.

Gentle Fist: Dome of Protection. Description: Same as rotation but lager area and can protect anyone within three feet of user.

Gentle Fist: Chakra Destruction. Description: Add medical chakra to Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms to destroy enemy's chakra system. Damage unrepairable.

After all three read there scroll's they look to Tsunade.

"Sakura, you need to meditate and talk to your Inner, in your mindscape you can train there and master your Justus. Sasuke, the fire jutsu you cannot use here, but practise the seals get used to them. Hinata, we have some people in the Kohona gaol (pronounced ja-il) that have been sentenced to death for rape, murder and being tratiors. You will be practising on them. Begin." With that the four ninja's trained until 2 a.m. and learned the basics of each jutsu.

**(Author note: You will need to read the jutsu's otherwise you will not understand a future chapter.)**

xXx

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you here bleeding all over my clean office floor?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched her sensei get dragged to her office in the hospital half dead and bleeding. Again.

"I was just doing a simple mission and fell on some stray kunai that were in the air, multiple times." Kakashi chuckles with his trade mark eye crease that show's smiling under his mask.

"You know Kakashi-sensei you need to be more careful. You die I will bring you back so Rin can kill you right?" Sakura smiles as she threatens her father figure with the ultimate threat, the wrath of his loving wife. Yes after years of playing dead to keep her safe from her father's enemies, (hidden in Kakashi's house), Rin was able to live normal again and marry Kakashi with the death of those who wanted her dead.

"In that case I think I'll just pay more attention." Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Doctor-lady, Kakashi-san was protecting me from bad men, the hurt my mummy and daddy." A small voice spoke stepping forward.

"Sensei, you gonna tell me now." Sakura asked healing him.

"Orochimaru's men killed her family. They were trying to kill her when we arrived. Tsunade would let her stay with me and Rin, right?" Kakashi asked. As perverted he may be, he's a softy at heart.

"I do believe so. Just check with her first and you're healed." Sakura smiled remembering how he treated team seven like his little family.

"Sakura-chan, you need to return to the Uchiha compound now or you won't have time to get ready for Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun's engagement party tonight. Kakashi-kun you and Rin-chan should be there as well." Shizune smiled from the door way.

"That's today! Wait that means Itachi-kun comes home next week!" Sakura started running towards with 'See you guys there!' thrown over her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, Ino-chan we got to get ready for Naruto-kun and Hina-chan's engagement party." Sakura stopped as the pair's eyes widened and all three wondered how they forgot that is was tonight.

xXx

"Congratulations Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan! This is the gift Kushina and Minato had put away for the day Naruto-kun found love." Tsunade smiled at her grandson and his beloved.

Naruto and Hinata unwrapped the gift with care and it revealed two bands both the Kohona and Whirlpool symbol.

"These are the wedding bands are those of your mother and father. But also look in the scroll." Tsunade beamed.

Naruto opened the scroll and Hinata almost fainted, it was the deed to the Namikaze compound as well as it's fortune.

"Thank-you Baa-chan!" Naruto hugged his grandmother. Followed by Hinata.

"This is from Mother, Father, Ino and me." Sasuke handed the scroll to the couple.

It was a was a certificate for Naruto and Hinata to have their wedding dress and suit custom made by Fire Country's best designer and paid by the Uchiha.

"This is from Rin and I." Kakashi handed him a book on child raising and kitchenware.

"This is from Genma and I." Shizune handed them a scroll with a linen and a bassinette.

"This is from Itachi and I." Sakura handed them a cedar chest filled with almost everything that would need for their new home.

"Congratulations Naruto and Hinata. May you get all that you deserve." Itachi appeared out of thin air and shocked everyone. Causing Sakura to faint.

"Did Saku-chan just faint?" A woman with blue hair with a paper rose placed in it asked.

"I believe she did Konan." Pain replied surprised at the rare event.

"Tachi-kun? Itachi!" Sakura woke and jumped on Itachi holding on to him.

"Oh did I forget to mention that they were coming home early?" Tsunade pretended to be innocent.

"Yes, yes you did." Sakura smiled.

"Now let's celebrate!" Ino shouted.


End file.
